


Meeting Einstein

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bullying, Implied Toxic Friendships, Negative Self Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: It’d been a horrible no good very bad and awful day, and all Patton wanted was to play with the puppies in the local pet store to cheer himself up. Instead he finds something completely different.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Meeting Einstein

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

It was days like this where Patton wished that he wasn’t allergic to cats. The precious balls of fluff on the other side of the glass looked so soft, so...comforting. And that was what Patton needed right now. Comfort. To be given the love he craved without questions asked or a favor demanded in return. 

He sniffed, pulling the hood of his jacket up to further shadow his tear streaked face. He’d come into the pet store hoping to play with the puppies that were always there. Puppies that could love him unconditionally with their wagging tails, happy grins, and cheerful lickings. 

But it seemed like this horrible no good very bad and awful day just wanted to keep on giving. There were no puppies. They’d all found homes by people who could afford to have such bundles of joy. Which was great….just...great. Patton sniffed, swallowing hard, his vision blurring as a fresh set of tears welled up and flowed down his cheeks. He hunched his shoulders. He just...just needed---

“Do you need assistance with the cats, sir?” 

Patton jumped, automatically going to glance up at the employee, catching a glimpse of the store’s uniform, registering the guy wore the same glasses as him before he remembered that he looked like a red-eyed snot-covered disaster. 

Patton jerked his head back down, staring morosely at the orange tabby in front of him. Curled up in a ball, back to the glass, ignoring the world. What a mood. He shook his head. If only he could do the same. “I’m _allergic._ ” He stated, wincing at the crack in his voice. Just great, Patton. Why not broadcast to everyone that you’re a walking train wreck? 

“Oh.” 

Patton cleared his throat, feeling the need to explain further why he was anywhere near the precious furballs, aiming to sound less like a wailing ghoul. “Y-You have no dogs today.” Not the best, but at least it wasn’t so wobbly this time around. 

“No, we adopted them all out last Saturday for our National Adoption weekend.” The employee said. He offered a smile, though his dark eyes had a judging look to them when Patton glanced at him again. 

He was probably thinking this blubbering customer was crazy for being near the cats. He was probably thinking that Patton’s reddened swollen eyes and constant sniffing was from allergies and not anything else. He was probably thinking that--

“It was the best adoption weekend we’ve had. Nearly two hundred dogs found homes.” The employee shrugged. “Rather unbelievable, actually.” He crossed his arms, frowning at Patton. “But why on earth would you be looking for dogs or even come into a pet store if you’re allergic---”

“It’s just cats.” Patton snapped, cutting off the employee more sharply than he intended. He knew it. The employee thought he looked like a mess from being near them. He hunched his shoulders, wiping at his nose. Screw this guy for thinking his misery was self caused. It wasn’t! He wasn’t an idiot, despite...despite what...what...everyone at school thought. Why had he ever expected college to be any different from high school? His bottom lip trembled and he swallowed, turning his head away. “I’m….I’m fine otherwise. Just fine.” Totally dandy. Hunky dory. Swell beyond swelling. 

“Ah…” 

Patton sensed the employee taking a couple of steps back. Which only made him feel worse. He wasn't trying to take a scene. Why did he always make people go away?

“Well apologies that we don’t have any puppies today, sir. We should have more coming in in a couple days though.” 

That was good, but Patton didn’t need comfort in two days. He needed it now. But like everyone else in his life, the pet store too had let him down. “C-cool.” He managed as his heart sank to the soles of his feet, his vision blurring once more. “Thanks.” 

“Mmm. I’ll be nearby if you need anything. Just ask for Logan alright, sir?” 

Patton nodded mutely. Sure. Fine. Whatever. Just go away. Leave. Go back to whatever job he’d interrupted the employee in doing. That was more important. Everything was more important than him. Patton closed his eyes, listening to Logan’s footsteps fade away before he let his head thunk onto the glass window separating him from the cats. His lungs struggled to take a full breath as he raised a hand placing it on the cool glass. Why? Why couldn’t anything go right? Why couldn’t he find a little bit of happiness today? Why did it all have to be for moot? 

He slowly opened his blurry eyes, looking at the curled up tabby. If only he could curl up in a ball. That would be nice. Curl up. Have someone come over and just hug him, pay attention to him, without having to ask for it. For once, it would be...it would be something...to have someone care enough about him that they would initiate--

“Ahem.” 

Patton’s shoulders slumped further at Logan’s polite cough. Had he been standing too long in front of the cats? Was there now a time limit for that sort of thing? “I’m sorry.” He whispered pushing away from the glass, wincing at the forehead print left there. He’d smudged it, like the idiot he was. He deserved to be banished, kicked out of the store forever. Why did he have to be so inconsiderate to the workers and their jobs, causing them more work!? He always made more work for everyone. He was such a nuisance.. “I...I can clean that.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, that glass is difficult to keep clean on the best of days.” Logan remarked calmly, his shoes appearing in Patton’s blurry line of sight. “Kids can’t help but press their faces against it when they’re trying to see the cats inside.” 

And that’s exactly what he was, wasn't it? A kid. A child. One to be brushed aside and not taken seriously. Patton forced himself to swallow over the lump in his throat. “I’m still sorry.” He whispered. He only made messes everywhere he went and---

“Sir?” 

Patton slowly looked up, opening his mouth to say...he didn’t know what. But his breath caught, attention fully captivated by the long-haired white ball of fluff in Logan’s arms. 

The man gave him a genuine smile, his eyes twinkled, a warm chocolate brown behind the lenses. Not at all dark and shrewd like Patton had first thought. “This is Einstein, a Guinea Pig.” He said, holding out the white ball of fluff to Patton. “He’s rather calm, full grown, so he’ll be easier to hug than the babies we have currently.” 

Patton gaped at the creature, gaped at Logan, went back to gaping at the creature who was looking at him with big dark eyes. His hands trembling at his sides. It looked so fluffy, like a yorkie dog. “I...I can hold him?” He whispered, not quite believing it. He’d never held a guinea pig before. He hadn’t realized that they could be held.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Yes? I would not have brought him to you otherwise.” He took half a step closer. “Here. Hold him like this.” He said placing the guinea pig on his own chest in demonstration. “They like to be close, it makes them feel secure.”

Patton lifted his hands up automatically as Logan placed Einstein against his chest, gently cradling the soft warmth as the guinea pig shifted his feet a bit, nuzzling under Patton’s chin, making soft whuffing noises as he got comfortable. 

This was...this was-- A soft sob escaped from Patton before he could stop it. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks like a flood as he cuddled Einstein close. Warmth. Softness. Comfort. He needed this. Oh, he needed this. He didn’t want it to go away. 

A band of warmth lightly rested on his shoulder. “Hey.” Logan said in a low tone.

Patton whimpered, hunching his shoulders, expecting Logan to want to take the guinea pig back already. No please. It had only been five seconds! He cou-couldn’t give this up. Not yet.

“Shh. Shh.” Logan soothed awkwardly, gently squeezing Patton’s shoulder. “You’re fine.”

Patton mutely shook his head, his breath hitching as he held onto Einstein, burying his head into the guinea pig’s fur. He wasn’t fine. He was making a scene. He was embarrassing Logan, and probably traumatizing Einstein, but he couldn’t let go yet because he was stupidly selfish like tha-- 

“...Alright. Bad phrasing. You’re not...not emotionally fine, I can see that.” Logan said in a low tone, wrapping his arm around Patton’s back. “I meant that it’s fine for you to keep holding Einstein, for however long you---umph-” 

Patton flinched as he realized he’d instinctively turned to bury his head against Logan’s chest. He pulled back, keeping his head down, his face on fire. He was an idiot! Why did he even--“I’m s-s-s-orry.” He stuttered into Einstein’s fur, unwilling to look up and see the disgust in Logan’s eyes at having his personal space violated like that. “You--you’re be-being ni-nice and I-I’m rui-ruin-ruining it by-by bei-being stu-”

A hesitant hand touched the back of Patton’s head. “You’re not being stupid.” Logan said in a tone more gentle than Patton had heard anyone but his mother use for him. “And..if...you need a shoulder to cry on…” His hand smoothly guided Patton’s head to rest once more against his chest. “I’ve been told my hugs are quite robotic, but--” He wrapped an arm around him, patting Patton’s back awkwardly. “I’m here.” 

A tremor ran through Patton as he rested his head against Logan, glad that his glasses were in the way to keep most of the tears off of his shirt. How could this guy be willing to be so...nice? Letting Patton cry like a baby all over his uniform without a complaint. “You don’t even know me.” He managed to get out around the lump in his throat as he melted into Logan’s hug, cradling Einstein so that he wouldn’t get squished. It was too good to be true. Logan offering comfort just when he needed it? There had to be a catch. 

“I don’t need to.” Logan replied over Patton’s sniffles, still awkwardly patting him on the back. “Kindness can be given to anyone at any time, without needing a reason or expecting a reward.” 

“Ev--Every--one w-w-wants something.” Patton whispered, holding Einstein tighter, the guinea pig making whuffling noises in response. “Na-nothing is free. Not ev-even kindness.” Logan would demand something of him soon enough. Recompense for tolerating Patton’s moment of weakness. 

Logan’s hand stopped and Patton gulped. Here it comes. The demands. Logan would make Patton buy Einstein and the biggest cage to hold him in and he didn’t have the money to do that right now but how could he say 'No' when Logan had--

He bit off a yelp as Logan squeezed him tighter, Einstein letting out a small chirp of discomfort between them. Shoot! They were squishing the Guinea pig! 

“You’ve been hanging with the wrong people then.” Logan said pulling back, one hand brushing Einstein’s fur as he ducked his head to look into Patton’s eyes. “I think--” 

“Is...everything alright, Lo?” An unfamiliar voice interrupted. 

Patton jerked, eyes widening in panic as Logan kept a tight grip on his shoulders preventing him from moving away. Oh no. Logan was in trouble! He was going to get fired for letting Patton hold the Guinea Pig! He needed to let go so Patton could apologize and explain how it was his fau-- 

“Just fine, Virge.” Logan said evenly, studying Patton’s eyes, he quirked a small smile and glanced briefly to his coworker. “You have perfect timing.” 

Of course he did. A reason for Logan to step away, take the guinea pig and leave and go back to his work. Patton sniffed, hunching his shoulders, running his fingers one last time through Einstein’s fur in a silent goodbye.

“I do?” The one Logan had called Virge asked skeptically, drawing closer. 

“Yes.” Logan said reaching up to carefully take Einstein from Patton’s lax grip. Just as he had expected.   
Patton dropped his hands to hug himself, keeping his head down so this Virge couldn’t see what a mess he was. Already he felt colder, missing Einstein’s warmth. 

“If you could put Einstein back for me, I’m taking my friend here,” Logan tapped his shoulder, “out to lunch.”

Patton jerked his head up, the hood of his jacket falling off. What? “Me?” He whispered, finding it difficult to draw a breath as he pointed to himself. Friend. Logan had just referred to him, a complete stranger, as a friend. 

The other employee, Virge, rolled his eyes, blowing his purple tinged hair out of his eyes. “Noo~ he meant Einstein.” He gestured to the Guinea Pig, comfortably situated in one arm.

Patton flinched. “I--right.” 

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. “Ignore him, I meant you.” He reached out to take Patton’s arm, offering him a smile, though the look he shot to Virge was anything but friendly. “Virge is 98% sarcastic and 2% bitter to strangers, pay him no mind.” He lightly tugged Patton’s sleeve to get him walking. 

“And to ‘friends’ that Logan now apparently has.” Virge remarked, raising an eyebrow to Patton before he turned away, calling over his shoulder as he headed to the back of the store with Einstein. “Be back before the next rush, Specs. Else you might find the store on fire.”

Patton froze, wide eyed. How busy did this place get? Were they leaving the store short staffed because of him!? 

Logan shot another exasperated look to Virge as he tugged Patton’s arm to again get him moving. “He’s kidding.” 

“Are...are you sure this is a good idea?” He mumbled, using his jacket sleeve to dry the tears on his cheeks, pulling the hood of his jacket back up as they exited the store. “If he needs you here, I’m...I’m okay just...leaving.” He didn’t need to be bribed, he could take a hint. 

Logan shook his head, scoffing. “Virgil will be fine. He just doesn’t like working harder than he has to.” 

“But your customers--”

“Will also be fine, we have plenty of coverage.” He paused, a sudden thought sparking in his eyes. “Unless….do you not want to go to lunch? Because I understand if you’re busy.” Logan let go of Patton to adjust his glasses, a faint pink tinge rising to his cheeks. “I should have checked first before assuming, but you just seemed like you could use...well…” He looked away, fidgeting in place. “A friend right now.”

Patton gaped at him. Okay, first time could have been a slip of the tongue. But a second time? “You...wanna be frien--no one wants to be friends with me.” He was dreaming. He had to be. 

“Well then…” Logan pulled his name tag off, slipping it into his pants pocket. “We can keep each other company as acquaintances if being friends is too much.” He offered, glancing to Patton. 

He’d never had someone so insistent on sticking around before. It felt...nice. “No. No! Friends...friends is….” Patton rubbed his arm, offering Logan a tentative smile. “I’d like that.”

Logan visibly relaxed, letting out a breath as he smiled back. “Good--I mean, uhm Cool?” He gestured down the street. “There’s a burger joint just around the corner. The fries there are a guilty pleasure of mine. The hamburgers--” He tilted his hand back and forth. “Palatability of those depends on if Luis is on grill or not.”

“And if he is?” Patton asked curiously, falling in step with Logan as they made their way down the sidewalk. 

“Then order two. They’re well worth the money.”

Right money. Patton bit his lip. “Sounds good…” Did he have enough money to cover the cost? He would have to. It was the least he could do after Logan had let him cry on his shoulder like that. “Order what you want, Logan. I’ll pay for--” He cut off as Logan shot him a look.

“Nuh-uh.” He said, making a dismissive gesture. “I’m buying. My treat.”

Patton stumbled. His treat? No. Logan had already done so much! He couldn’t expect him to buy food too. “But!”

“No buts.”

“I can’t let you--”

“You can.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “You’re the one having the bad day, I’m not making you pay.” 

Patton again found himself gaping at him. Why not?! “But...I always pay?” He mumbled, confused. It never mattered before how he felt on outings. It never influenced who bought. Patton was always the one to buy when he went out with anyone. That was always the expectation. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I’m not like your other so-called friends then. My treat. No more buts.”

“Oh...kay.” Patton replied in a faint voice. Was this real life? He shook his head, offering Logan a genuine smile, the movement feeling strange on his face. When was the last time he’d really smiled? “Uhmm, Thanks then. F-for everything.” The least he could do was show his gratitude. 

“You’re welcome. Though,” Logan shrugged a shoulder. “There is one thing you could do for me.” 

Patton tilted his head, heart sinking as his smile faded. It had been too good to be true. But he couldn’t imagine what Logan would want. He had already offered to pay and been rejected. “Okay? What do you need?” 

Logan gave a sheepish laugh, the pink tinge again coming onto his cheeks as he spread his hands. “Could you tell me your name?” 

Oh. OH. Patton’s heart skipped a beat, cautiously beginning to dance in his chest as he found himself grinning sheepishly back. “It’s Patton. My name is Patton.”


End file.
